L'histoire de Nappa le chauve
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: La légende disait qu'il n'y avait qu'un super coiffeur tous les milles ans... Nappa était destiné à le devenir, lui la fierté de son peuple, l'enfant prodigue ! Mais un malencontreux accident vint lui priver de sa superbe coiffure et de ses cheveux soyeux. Que cette tragédie ne sois jamais oublié, force à toi, fier coiffeur Nappa !


**L'histoire de Nappa le chauve**

Nappa voyait sa vie défiler sous ses yeux alors que son prince allait mettre un terme à sa pitoyable existence. Après tout, il avait toujours été faible et incapable de s'occuper correctement de son brushing, alors il était normal que le prince ne souhaitât plus de lui, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux chauve infirme.

 _''Chauve''_

 _''Chauve''_

 _''Chauve''_

 _La scène changea du tout au tout, passant de la belle planète terre à un endroit étrange que Nappa connaissait que trop bien… La planète Végéta, sa planète natale et là où il avait passé le plus clair de sa vie. Le vieil homme regarda d'abord le ciel rouge et ses deux soleils qui brillaient dans le ciel de la planète aride, d'un certain côté, la chaleur mordante de la belle planète rouge lui manquait, là bas il avait toujours était prédit à vivre la belle vie. Une vie de coiffeur, une vie où il vivrait de sa passion, le brushing et la coloration des cheveux, cela avait surpris son père lorsqu'il lui avait dit dans son enfance mais le géniteur de l'héroïque Nappa avait vite accepté ce choix sensationnel et la légende voudrait même que son père ait pensé qu'il avait le potentiel de devenir… le coiffeur de la légende, celui qui n'apparaît qu'une seule fois tous les mille ans, celui qui révolutionnerait entièrement la coiffure saiyanne !_

 _à cette époque lointaine de quarante ans, Nappa était un petit garçon aux cheveux hirsute qui lui tombaient jusqu'à bas du dos, la renommée de la brillance de sa pilosité avait même fait le tour de toute la planète et tous l'envier, surtout les autres garçons de sa classe de coiffure. Le grand et fidèle chauve n'avait que du succès auprès des filles grâce à son crane magnifiquement orné de cheveux noirs sauvage, il était si beau et classe, il était l'idole de sa génération et de sa race. Il devait incarner le renouveau de la coiffure, le renouveau du style de sa race, il était destiné à de grandes choses jusqu'au jour où tout bascula…_

 _Nappa le chevelu vivait sa vie de héro et d'idole en toute sérénité, qui aurait pu penser que tout changerait à cause de cela, à cause d'un jour de collège basique ? Il s'en souviendrait tout le reste de son existence, du moins tant qu'il avait une conscience, pour sûr, il savait qu'il garderait ce terrible événement en tête même lorsqu'il sera en enfer. Ce jour fatidique où il avait perdu ses cheveux et son honneur de coiffeur saiyan, tous son honneur s'était envolé ce jour là en même temps que ses sublimes cheveux bruns. Chaque nuit, chaque rêve, chaque cauchemar que faisait le grand chauve portait sur le même sujet, la perte de ses cheveux… il se réveillait chaque nuit en pleurant et en se souvenant que tout cela n'était du qu'à une personne, son ancien meilleur ami, le barbue Potatoes. Il était petit et mince mais il avait une fine moustache noire qui était dessinée sur ses lèvres supérieures avec élégance. Nappa le voyait comme son frère, celui avec qui il allait transcender les limites des cheveux et de la pilosité saiyan, mais ce pourceau s'était retourné contre lui le jour où Nappa avait osé vanter la qualité de son après-shampoing qui était d'après lui bien supérieur à celui qu'avait Potatoes car il venait d'une famille qui n'appartenait aucunement à l'élite du cuir chevelu._

 _Le moment monstrueux était arrivé dans la cour du grand lycée de coiffure de la capitale Brushing-city. C'était la pause repas, et travailleur acharné comme il l'était, Nappa mangeait tel un chien affamé, le beau chevelu était tellement dans son repas passionné qu'il oublia tout ce qu'il avait dit à son meilleur ami l'heure précédente, si seulement Nappa pouvait revenir en arrière pour empêcher ce moment horrible d'arriver._

 _Potatoes, hargneux des remarques désobligeantes de Nappa à son encontre décida de se venger, prétextant avoir raison de gâcher le plus grand talent du millénaire car ce dernier avait insulté son shampoing de basse qualité. Le grand chevelu allait le payer et il ne pourrait que geindre et crier que c'était injuste, car après son attaque sournoise, tous les cheveux de Nappa seront victimes d'une huile faisant tomber les cheveux en moins d'une minutes… Le saiyan de petite taille à la pilosité faciale gracieuse rigola doucement en partant vers la cantine, lieu ou déjeuner son ennemi du jour._

 _''Nappa, mon ami, je veux que nous oubliions tout ce qui s'est passé il y a une heure, notre futur duo de meilleur coiffeur de la planète Végéta ne devrait pas être détruit pour une telle broutille, n'est-ce pas ?'' Voyant que sa cible avait l'air compatissante et prête a faire table rase du passé, il décida de passer à la phase deux du plan, '' Te connaissant, je sais que tu veux un cadeau pour repartir sur de bonne base, ais-je tort mon ami ?''_

 _''Ne t'en fais pas Potatoes, si ton cadeau est à la hauteur de tes excuses, alors tu n'as pas à craindre que je ne te pardonne pas, tu es mon ami et je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça… Mais maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de voir ton cadeau !'' déclara-il avec une joie palpable_

 _''Tiens, cette huile riche en ressources va permettre à tes cheveux de briller tels nos deux soleils lorsqu'ils se croisent'' proposa-il tout en tendant sa main qui contenait un tube où était stocké le précieux liquide._

 _''Oh merci mon ami !'' Dit Nappa en rigolant frénétiquement, trop heureux de recevoir un cadeau de son ami pauvre._

 _Sans réfléchir, ni regarder les instructions du tube ni ce que contenait le magnifique produit de son ami, il ouvrit le tube puis commença a verser le liquide concentré en poisson. La sensation revigora Nappa qui grogna de joie à l'idée de pouvoir briller encore plus, il serait la fierté de sa race et de sa famille, ils verraient tous à quel point il est fort, beau et excellent coiffeur. Une fois après avoir vidé tout le contenu avec joie et allégresse, Nappa sentit quelque chose le gratter au sommet de son crane. Ce n'était rien qu'il pensait, mais tout au contraire ! Voulant enlever cette désagréable sensation du sommet de son beau visage chevelu, le grand saiyan passa la main dans ses cheveux et se gratta paisiblement jusqu'à qu'il voie un cheveu lui tomber sur la cuisse, puis plein d'autres autour de lui, ses précieux cheveux gisaient de partout, que ce soit dans sa nourriture ou sur sa tenue de coiffeur… Mais une chose inquiétait particulièrement le grand homme, sa main entière était recouverte de ses propres cheveux, comme lors de la saison de la pelade. Mais ce n'était pas la saison de la pelade, ils étaient en plein milieu de l'été !_

 _''Que se passe-il ? Mes cheveux ! Mes précieux cheveux tombent !'' Hurla-il à la mort alors que tous les apprentis coiffeurs le regardaient avec surprise._

 _''Oh Oh Oh, pensais-tu Nappa que j'allais laisser couler notre dispute ? Je t'ai piégé avec un produit qui empêche les cheveux de pousser ! Ah Ah Ah Ah, savoure maintenant ta douleur pauvre sot !'' jubila celui qui avait commis l'attentat sur les cheveux de Nappa._

 _''Nappa le chauve !'' cria un de ses camarades de classe pour se moquer de sa nouvelle condition, la vie sur la planète Végéta n'était pas facile._

 _''Tu as raison, appelons-le Nappa le chauve'' continua un autre, puis les insultes à son égards reprirent_

 _''Nappa le chauve !''_

 _''Nappa le chauve !''_

 _''Nappa le chauve !''_

 _''Nappa le chauve !''_

 _''Nappa le chauve !''_

 _''Nappa le chauve !''_

 _Les cris sauvages de ses camarades retentirent aux oreilles de Nappa, et l'homme désormais dépouillé de cheveux regarda son ancien ami, Potatoes, comme étant son pire ennemi. Décidant que sa vie était finie, et qu'elle en valait rien maintenant qu'il avait perdu ses poils, le saiyan au crâne soyeux sauta avec brutalité sur son adversaire._

 _''Je vais t'arracher les cheveux, fils d'imberbe !'' Aboya-il avec une hargne et une véhémence sans égale dans l'espèce saiyanne_

 _Son menu adversaire ne put rien faire face à sa démonstration de pouvoir, et la chauve commença à se venger en rouant de coups l'homme qui l'avait agressé, sa haine n'avait aucune limite. Petit à petit, Nappa commença à arracher des touffes de poiles à son ennemi, sans respecter les conventions sociales qu'avait établi son peuple, si ce bâtard lui avait fait subir une telle chose, alors libre à lui de ce venger, pensait-il._

 _Il continua avec amusement jusqu'à que tout devienne noir dans son esprit._

* * *

Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits le mercenaire au crâne chauve et lustré était dans le ciel, le dos brisés et les yeux rouges remplis de larmes. Alors c'est ainsi qu'il allait périr, par la main de son maître, c'était une belle mort qui lui convenait, après tout, sa vie n'était-elle pas une déception en elle-même ?

La salve de ki de son seigneur et maître l'atteignit de plein fouet alors qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il laissait toutes ses maigres défenses à l'abandon.

''J'ai bien vécu pour un saiyan infirme et handicapé à vie'' déclara-il assez fort pour que tous entendent

Puis tout devint noir à nouveau…

* * *

Et voilà mon premier one-shoot fini, je sais que ceux qui ont lu ce truc ont dû se poser plein de questions et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre en message privées.

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire vient tout droit d'un délire avec un ami à moi qui s'appele Ugo, donc je lui fais une grosse dédicace.

Sur ce, mettez la fic en fav si vous avez kiffé et mettez une review du bonheur pour que Nappa puisse savoir que des gens ont lu sa tragique destinée...


End file.
